1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic applicator with a rotary cartridge, and more particularly, to a cosmetic applicator wherein the liquid received therein evenly reaches the applicator by way of rotation and shaking when the applicator is first used.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Generally speaking, makeup application is a common practice for people to maintain an appealing appearance. Among different types of cosmetic applicators, a cosmetic applicator with a space for receiving cosmetic liquid is needed.
The conventional cosmetic applicator known to applicant is a push-type applicator and generally comprises a body and a cap, wherein cosmetic material such as cosmetic liquid is received in a cartridge in the body. A button is connected to the rear end of the body and a tip part is connected to the front end of the body. A resilient member is located between the cartridge and the tip part. The user pushes the button to squeeze the cosmetic liquid out from the cartridge and reaches the tip part, and the user uses the tip part to apply the make up on her or his face. However, often the button is unintentionally pushed to squeeze a large amount of the cosmetic liquid that is absorbed in the tip part, and then may apply too much of the cosmetic liquid to the user's face: which is not a desired situation for the user.
The present invention intends to provide a cosmetic applicator with a rotary cartridge to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.